


just as human

by Argentina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftermath, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Drabble, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: He looks gentler, more vulnerable. It’s deviates from how he usually appears, with fire in his eyes and passion in his heart. There’s something about him that makes him more human when he’s like this.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	just as human

**Author's Note:**

> i watched this entire series in 6 days over winter break, and i cried, okay  
> i just needed to write something for it, even if it's small, because i appreciate this fandom

Jean climbs off his horse and drops into the wagon in the back, where Eren and Mikasa are.

Eren’s unconscious, because _of course he is_ , and it makes sense. Shifting into a titan must take a lot from anyone.

Mikasa spares Jean a quick glance before turning her attention back to Eren. She looks concerned. She’s always concerned when it comes to him, because there’s some bond between the two of them and Armin that nobody else seems to understand, much less Jean.

He sits down a considerable distance from them, because he knows that Mikasa will do something if she sees him coming closer. He and Eren don’t exactly get along.

But even after all of those arguments and physical fights during mealtimes and on the training field, there’s a part of Jean that softens when he really takes a good look at the kid.

He looks gentler, more vulnerable. It’s deviates from how he usually appears, with fire in his eyes and passion in his heart. There’s something about him that makes him more human when he’s like this. 

And Jean suspects that maybe he’s just as human as the rest of them. Maybe even more.


End file.
